Eve
by Wheats-Alive
Summary: Alternate Ending  Wheatley has successfully disposed himself of GLaDOS, and since Chell has become to old to test any more, he has stumbled across a new subject, a far more interesting subject. Human or Android !WheatleyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PORTAL, PORTAL 2 OR ITS CHARACTERS. I do, however, own Eve. :3**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, I wonder what we have here. Actually, I'm not really wondering; I kind of know since I'm seeing you right now. Obviously human. I only found you last night, but since you were sleeping, I really didn't want to wake you…I can't believe that I didn't find you earlier…Ha." He laughed wryly.<p>

" If She was around, She would've given me a mouthful or called me a moron, which I am not, by the way. But, to our luck, She's not here no- Oh, I see you're finally getting up. Sure took your time."

The woman rubbed her eyes and looked blankly up at the flat screen moving closer towards her. A bespectacled young man peered at her from within.

"Hello?...Aren't you going to explain how you escaped my watchful eye for so many years?" The screen flew towards her face and she rolled off the bed she was sitting on, and curled up on the floor, her chest heaving.

"How did you stay alive all these years without life support? Was She helping you? But that couldn't be so; I took care of Her, took care of them both. And I doubt She'd be helping anyone anyway, that murderous…"His voice trailed off as he noticed how quiet the woman was. She didn't seem too old or too young for testing. Probably about 20 years old.

The woman stayed silent, staring at the man curiously.

"Don't tell me you can't talk. Just don't say that. Say something like...Wheatley! Because that's my name. How about your name? Do you have one?"

The woman blinked, emitting a groan from the man.

"How about Eve? I think it's a nice name! Yes, Eve's the way to go! You know that there's a person in the Bible called Eve. And you know _how_ I know that? Because I read books, and that proves that I'm _not_ a moron. Not that you thought so anyway."

She noticed that the walls in her confinement were segmented, rectangular, as if large tiles. She precariously walked up to them, inspecting them, and proceeded to touch one. She jumped back in terror when the 'wall' moved. The other panels moved as well, slipping upwards in smooth motions; first to go was the roof, then the walls around her.

"So, ready to test, luv?"

The man had suddenly appeared behind her, making her stumble in shock. He had lifted himself off of a wired chair, but still various wires clung to his back. He was taller than she thought he would be, and she could've sworn that his black hair was tinted blue, but that couldn't be right; people don't have blue hair…unless they were…

"You're currently residing in Wheatley Laboratories, _my _Laboratories ! And do you know what you are?"

She slightly shook her head.

"My new test subject~!" He clasped his hands together gleefully.

_Test subject? _She let the words roll over her dormant mind. I sounded strange to her, foreign, but at the same time, familiar…

"Ok, what you do is you run as fast as your little legs can go, complete these puzzles I set for you_, of course dodging any harmful obstacles in your way,_ aaaaaand that's about it. Really! It is _that_ simple. I'm not pulling your leg or anything. I'll just sit in my chassis." He gestured to the wired, floating chair. "And watch you. Complete. The tests. Great! I'll call up an elevator and we can get started!"

Just as he promised, an elevator made its way up to the floor and Wheatley led her in. He pushed her chin up with his thumb.

"Don't worry. You will be just fine." He pet her on the head and the elevator's door separated them. As she shuttled downwards, she heard him mumbling: "_Finally_. I can get rid of that nasty Itch...She better be good."

* * *

><p>Note: I know this chapter is a bit short, but please bear with me. This is my first fanfic, so i'd like some feedback before I submit the next chapter. Thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Eve quietly stepped out of the elevator and cautiously walked up the flight of stairs before her. A stark white room appeared at the top.

In the middle of the room, a lone cylindrical device lay.

"Go on, pick it up."

Eve paused when she heard the voice. _Where had it come from?_ She hastily looked around, looking for the source of Wheatley's voice. _He couldn't be here with me. He had stayed in his…room?_

"Looking for me, are you? Over here, luv." A red dot appeared at her feet. It quickly moved and her eyes followed the erratic thing, until it stopped at a panel. Wheatley's face grinned back her.

"You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you? Never mind. Time to start your testing." She anxiously picked up the object.

"You put it on your arm, well, if you want to be technical, your hand. It's not going to bite…I think…Heh, just kidding! Just put it on." Noting the sense of urgency in his voice, she did as she was told. She placed the contraption onto her hand, expecting the worse. The machine whirred and sprung to life.

"Excellent! That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, you see that ledge over there? I want you to jump over there, without falling into that pit filled with sharp spikes. Think you can manage? Of course you can. You're my number one subject, _nottomentiononlysubject..._ "

She shut her eyes tight and aimed at the wall across from her. When she opened them up again, there was a blue hole in the wall. She looked back at the screen for some sort of direction about what to do next.

"What?" He sighed out angrily. "What part don't you get? The completing, or the test?"

"Test."

"You can talk? Well, that's just fantastic…only talking's not really going to help you finish the test quicker!"

"Test."

"Yeah, I get it, luv. But I can't help you. I already learnt about what happens when I help _the hard way._ Love to help, just can't."

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Aha! I know what! Watch my eyes closely, okay?"

She nodded. Wheatley carefully directed his gaze the wall behind her, next to the door. She saw an orange-lined circle identical to blue one she had made only moments ago. She looked back at Wheatley warily. She jerked her head to the side.

"Yes! That's it. Now hurry up!" He made a circle with his index finger and thumb, and then made a walking gesture towards the circle with his other hand's fingers.

She walked through the hole and, as she thought, she ended up on the other side. The circular doors slid open.

"Ohhhhhh yesssssss. Ohhhh, how I've missed ya, mate. Heh." Eve turned around to see Wheatley slipping down his chair. He disappeared off the screen with a soft thud.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…Don't you worry your little head about me. Go to the next one. There's an elevator for you."

It took Wheatley a while to regain his senses; he had been denied his testing for so very long. He watched the woman start to gain a bit of confidence with the next test. That was until she fell from one of the catwalks. He had looked away for one second, JUST ONE SECOND, and that was all it took for her to get injured. She had let out a bloodcurdling (not that he had any blood to be curdled to start with, but nevertheless) scream. One of her legs was jutting out in an impossible position.

"What is it now?"

She let out loud sobs, and her hand touched the red liquid spilling from her leg.

"Red!"

"Yes, I know it's red. But unless you finish the test, I'm not helping you."

A look of shock crossed her face.

"RED! WHEATLEY!"

"Finish. It. And. Then. I'll. Help. You."

She shook her head violently. "WHY?"

"Are you questioning me, Eve? I gave you a name. I gave you a task. You finish as you've been told, or else! And stop blubbering over it. It's not that bad; it's just a flesh wound."

She glared at the screen Wheatley had placed in the room to watch her, pulled off her portal gun and threw it straight at the screen. The portal gun smashed into pieces upon impact.

Wheatley slammed his fists on the armrests of his chassis chair. "EVE! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THE BLOODY TEST NOW?"

"HELP! Red."

He let out a long breath of air as the woman prodded her leg with her finger, emitting another loud howl of pain.

"OK! OK! I'll send P-body and Atlas to pick you up and take you here. Just try not to hurt yourself more." He turned off the screen and yelled out in frustration. "ARGH! DAMNITALLTOHELL! I AM NOT A MORON! I WILL SORT THIS OUT! I'M NOT HAVING ANOTHER FAILED TEST SUBJECT LIKE _HER_!" After a while,

A door slid open. A feminine chuckling arose from behind him.

"_It's been a long time…_"

The second he turned the monitor off, Eve began sobbing again. By now the woman had realised that there was something very wrong about Wheatley. Especially when he was mad. And boy, was he mad…

The pain was excruciating, and it throbs, each wave of aching worse than the previous. The red liquid gushed more and more, making a deep red puddle around her and staining her clothes.

She slumped over. Her head felt light as a feather…Her vision faded to white, as two objects came running towards her.

* * *

><p>Author's note: In regards as to how long each chapter will be, they'll usually range from 800-1100 words each. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, you may not be confused by this chapter's dialogue, but just in case, the italic speech is by GLaDOS.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you've fixed her? Like, absolutely positive that she's fixed. I don't want her breaking any more bones. And make sure the portal gun is secured on her arm. You can't imagine the hell I went through trying to fix that thing."<p>

"_First of all, idiot, you can't _fix_ humans. You heal them. And yes, it's healed properly. Just the next time you decide to be a moron and _forget_ to install long fall boots on it, don't come crying to me like the pathetic fool you are._"

"Hey! Stop calling me a moron! You should be thanking me for letting you live a bit longer! Don't push your luck!"

"_You only needed me because you're too incompetent to take care of one, single human. Like usual._"

The man seethed with rage. With on quick gesture with his finger, one of his clawed tendrils shot out and grabbed the woman by her neck.

"Isn't it ironic that the same object you used to crush me once is crushing your windpipes as we speak?"

"_Isn't it ironic that an idiot is using words that he doesn't understand?_"

He growled in frustration and threw her into her cryo-chamber, locking it. He continued huffing angrily until a quiet cough alerted him to the other woman's awakening. _Thank goodness for that. I have to tread lightly around Eve, or she'll end up hating me. I can't have that. No. I must keep testing…To control the Itch. _

[(-o-)]

"Wakey-wakey? Ready to test yet? Why am I asking you that; I already know your answer. You were going to say yes, so I just said it for you!" He smiled, helping the woman off the bed slowly.

"No…"

"What do you mean by: No? We're not starting this argument again. You're gonna go down there and finish those tests. And don't even think about taking off that gun. It's been permanently attached to your arm. We don't want any more mishaps concerning it and my screens."

"No more tests, Wheatley."

"Oh, good. You can finally say a sentence. Pity it doesn't affect me at all. Cause if it did, I would gladly let you chatter on all day, like the little chatterbox that you are…even though you seem to have quite a limited vocabulary…Anyway, off you pop. Down the rabbit hole. To you doo-estination. Destination. That's exactly what I meant." He picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and literally dragged her into the elevator. She didn't have to the time to protest either. "Oh, did you hear me reference _a book_. Yeah, that's right. It's only one of the _thousands_ of books I've read."

"No!" She kicked the newly-healed leg against the elevator's glass, but the sheer force pushed her into the back of the tube.

He knocked on the glass mockingly. "Reinforced glass, luv. Had to reinforce everything. Okay. Here's the deal. If you finish tests quickly, and don't destroy precious equipment, you will be rewarded with things such as portal gun upgrades, breaks, cake. I really don't know what things you humans like anyway. However, if you continue to act like an irresponsible child, just like you so nicely demonstrated a few minutes ago, you will have to be punished.. " He waved his farewell to her, and sat back in his chassis. _Let the games begin._

[(-o-)]

The new test was different to what she was used to.

"_That's because I made it._" A female voice answered her mind's query. "_Don't panic. Act like you haven't heard me. My name is GLaDOS. I was in charge of this place until that moron took over. At least he's moronic enough to not realise that he didn't actually turn on the cryogenic freezing. As to how I can talk to you right now, when Wheatley wasn't watching, I implanted a communication device in your ear. I figured that since you were so clumsy, Wheatley would most likely want you dead quicker. However, if I'm planning to get back in control, I'm going to need a test subject, and Chell isn't an option anymore. That leaves you. From now on, you are going to listen to my advice. No more irrational behaviour, or anything that can anger the moron; he may be an idiot, but he's a dangerous idiot. Do you understand? Don't answer that."_

"Ok."

"_I just told you not to answer!_"

"Eve. Why aren't you moving?" Wheatley's voice warned. "We haven't got all day to waste. You can talk to yourself later."

"Thinking."

"Thinking? What could you tiny human mind have to think about?" Wheatley was tired of debating things over with the woman.

"_Turn to your left, make a portal there. Run at it as fast as you can. _"GLaDOS instructed. Eve complied and found herself falling through the air. "_Land on that panel on the right, then land next to that button._"

"I must say…you're actually getting good at this. Keep up the good work, luv. Sorry about before."

As frustrating as Eve was to watch, her test completions seemed more satisfying than Chell's. That was until she completed the test, and a beautiful euphoria washed over him. He exhaled, but he wasn't completely satisfied. Something was missing. Maybe she'd finished it too fast... He hated overworking his mind. He knew that She had more experience in this sort of thing, but he wouldn't be so low as to ask her. No. He had decided to only unfreeze her when he really needed it.

He'll just have to make Eve finish harder tests. There was no other option.

"Listen up, luv, this is important. Since I see that you're doing _so _very well right now, I've decided to reward you."

Eve's face lit up.

"With harder tests."

Eve scowled in response.

"_Oh no._" GLaDOS' voice groaned.

"Nothing too hard, of course. We don't you dead…_yet_…Ha! You know I'm kidding. Don't take it so seriously! You're the only one here. If you got into a nasty accident, who would finish my tests for me?"

"…"Eve's scowl turned into confusion. She didn't know _who_ could replace her. He had just said-

"_It's a rhetorical question; you're not supposed to answer it._"

"You should probably have a rest though. I'll give you an hour to sleep, and then we'll continue."

"_What an idiot. Doesn't he know that humans need to sleep for longer than that?"_

The elevator shook a bit as it changed its route. It stopped in her panelled room, and she got out. Everything was there, as if it had never been dismantled; the only new addition to the 'room' was a white security camera. It zoomed in on her intently, and she turned her back on it, covering herself with her blanket protectively. Why did he have to watch _everything _she did?


	4. Chapter 4

Just as she fell into a light sleep, a hand shook her shoulder. Unconsciously, she brushed the persistent hand away. However, it didn't stay away for longer than a few seconds.

"More…more time…" She mumbled, turning the other way. She realised this action was a mistake the second her face collided with the floor below her. A cold hand grasped back of her singlet top and pulled her to her feet.

"Had a good rest? Of course you did. Except that last bit there. That didn't seem pleasant at all. Unless you _did _find it pleasant, although I seriously doubt it. " He chuckled quietly. "Anyway, we have tests to run…_andItchestoScratch_."

The elevator came up through the floor and transported Eve to her next test.

[(o)]

"In this next test, luv, you'll be meeting a few of my old…friends…Yes, I _could_ call them friends, I guess. Unlike me, they're not at all bright, and they're only capable of saying a few phrases, so there's not much point in trying to talk or reason with them. If that isn't enough to put you off dawdling and wasting my precious time by talking with them, other aspects of their…personality…will surely stop you from having a leisurely chat. Now, let's begin." He leaned back into his chair and waited for her to start.

A thin, red light was directed at the left wall at the end of the long hall. With much curiosity, Eve slowly crept towards the light. GLaDOS started commenting about Wheatley, not noticing Eve's gradual movement.

"_If I'm not mistaken, I could swear the moron was talking about- ARGH! RUN! RUN! BACKWARDS! JUST GET OUT OF THAT LASER'S PATH!"_ Eve had walked into the plain sight of the small, oval machine.

"Activated." The machine began shooting at her mercilessly. Eve screamed out as a bullet struck her right arm. She hid behind the corner, panting.

"Is anyone there?" The child-like voice chilled Eve to the bone, and she slunk down the wall, breathing heavily. She dabbed at the wound, wincing as pain shot through her.

"_That_… was a turret. Told you that they were friendly." Wheatley smiled from the other side of the screen. He looked down at her injury. "Don't expect me to take care of that until you finish. Not like last time. In fact, I think you're _letting_ yourself get hurt _just_ so you don't have to complete tests. I can't believe it… Actually…You know what? I _won't_ believe it. Finish the test." The screen blacked out.

"_I think he's still watching. Be careful this time. Make a portal under that block. Ok, now, on the count of three, try to shoot another portal above the turret_."

"…hurts…red…." Eve's right arm, to which the portal gun had been attached, hung limply as she struggled to her feet.

"YOU. ARE NOT. STARTING. THIS. AGAIN!" Wheatley's voice bellowed from an unseen source.

Eve shrunk inwardly and gingerly peered around the corner; a bullet shot by her ear. She quickly lifted her injured arm and shot the ceiling above the turret.

[(o)]

Wheatley was not pleased with his test subject's performance. Oh, as much as he refused to admit it to himself, he really _did_ miss his former test subject. Even if she was a fat orphan, she was _his_ fat orphan. He tried to clear his mind by shaking his head; it didn't work. He pressed a button and a screen appeared next to him. The image on it was that of _her_. A faint white colour streaked her once-glossy black hair. _She_ looked so peaceful now, no muscles contorting to make _her_ trademark disapproving frown at him. A strange emotion filled him. It wasn't exactly sadness, nor was it happiness; it was kind of in-between. He searched through his data banks (well, they were actually GLaDOS', but what was _hers_ is his now.) for the word to describe it. Luckily, he found a single entry. '**Nostalgia**: A bittersweet longing for things, **persons**, or situations of the past.'

"Nostalgia…I like the sound of that…" He murmured to himself. A slight prickle of euphoria disturbed him from his thoughts. He moved _her_ screen to check on Eve's progress. She _had_ finished, but it was still lacking in pleasure, even more so than before. The 'nostalgia' feeling was switched with a growing hatred, directed solely at Eve. He had given her so many chances. So many wasted chances. He had never had that problem with _her_. No matter how much Eve tried, she could never replace _her_. **Never**.

[(o)]

Eve was surprised that Wheatley was dressing her wounds himself. He hadn't spoken to her and she had learnt enough to know that it was better if she didn't talk either.

"There. You..you should be fine in a couple of days." His voice wavered. As he sat back in his chassis, she noticed a screen with the image of a woman on it; she seemed to be sleeping.

"_That's Chell. The subject before you._"

"Chell." Eve unwittingly repeated. Wheatley's head turned with a breakneck speed.

"Where did you hear _that_ name?" His eyes were wide open and glowing bright blue.

"Uh…" Eve looked down helplessly. "…"

"Where did you hear it?" Wheatley's voice lowered drastically. There was a lot more than a hint of menace in it. "Evie, you need to tell me where you heard that name." His freezing fingers brushed against her vulnerable neck. "You don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

Eve slowly walked towards the screen. Cautiously, she pointed out a five small letters in the right corner of the screen.

"Ch-e-ll." She pronounced each syllable carefully.

Wheatley noticed that, indeed, the word Chell was printed on the screen as the girl had said.

"You should've said that earlier! You should've said: Mr Wheatley, I do believe that I read her name on that computer screen over there." His voice mocked hers, while his eyes still glowed at hers threateningly.

"And you, unlike _her_, have no excuses as to why you weren't capable to say that. Or do you only speak when you feel like it?"

Eve meekly shook her head. He was somehow giving her the chance to explain herself, but whichever answer she gave him only displeased him. If she agreed, he'd mock her, and if she acted too smartly-

"_You mean impudently: to act boldly in a rude manner._"

-impudently, he would get angry at her.

"While on the subject, there's something concerning me about the effort you put into completing my tests. It's simply not acceptable. "

"Best!"

"That's the best you can do? I don't think so. Now, from what I've seen, you are very capable of doing lot better than you are currently. All you need is a bit of an incentive, yes? Like a reward."

Eve didn't know where this was going. She had thought that he was angry, but now promises of rewards?

"I'm going to be honest with you, watching you solve the tests really isn't doing it for me, in fact, it only annoys me, since you're spending so much time, talking to yourself, chatting up turrets and/or injuring yourself. Put yourself in my shoes for a moment, if you pl-no, not literally! It's just an expression."

Eve had tried to remove her 'shoes' until Wheatley had stopped her.

"What I was trying to say _before you interrupted me_ was that you should see things from my perspective. Imagine that you have just one test subject in your _entire_ facility, and that she's a bit…noncompliant. Now, since you have created the steel fire-blasting, mashy-spike plates you had your heart set on making, what are you to do? What will solve your two problems?"

Eve did not like where he was headed, not at all. There was cruel glint in his eyes.

"No ideas? Alright, I'll tell you straight out. I call the solution 'electrified flooring'."

* * *

><p>Just a heads-up for my readers, I won't be updating for a little while. Sorry. ):<p> 


End file.
